Not Everything is what it seems
by ThatShotgunGirl
Summary: <html><head></head>When a potion experiment goes badly wrong for the eighth years it leads to severus taking on an apprentice. But who would that be? When everything is not what it seems.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've hit a wall with my other one. I've had this idea in my head for a while, so I'm not sure if I will continue this or not. Severus is not dead. I have guessed some names. All rights to JK Rowling.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"Now class, this potion must be made carefully. One mistake could lead to a fatal accident," he explained to His students.

"This potion will reveal any traces of magic on a person. You may brew, and then bottle it and place it on my desk," Severus Snape informed his small class of eighth years.

Very few had returned, only two of the 'golden trio' had stayed, Hermione and Harry, along with Draco, Blaise, Katie Bell, Romilda Vane and Leanne Trueblood.

They were working individually in the class. He looked up, watching carefully, before he returned to his marking. He missed the quiet sniggering between Blaise and Draco, which quickly led to an explosion. The hot potion substance went all over Harry Potter. Severus looked up just as the potion began to explode, however, he wasn't fast enough to stop it.

"Zambini, Malfoy, get out!" He growled. He had decided that he was not going to have any favourites this year.

He slowly walked over to Harry, "Mr Potter, please lower your cloak so I can see the damage. You will probably need to see Poppy."

Harry shook his head, refusing to look at the potions master. He pulled up the hood and kept it well over his face. The burns were bad, but not as bad as the truth. No one could know he was a she... That 'Harry' actually died at the hands of Voldemort, that the Potters had twins, one being a little girl, who was in the cradle with him. An untraceable charm had been put over her along with a glamor to make her look like Harry. It wasSirius who had placed the charm over her just after she was born. It was just in case anything happened to Harry. No one could know Rose's true identity.

"Potter!" Severus barked, pulling back the hood slightly. He froze at the sight before him. It was Lily, those green eyes, freckles, long ginger hair...

"Get those burns seen to. I'll take you myself," he grumbled, falling back into his role.

"Class dismissed!" He called into the room, as he led the 'girl' to his quarters, rather than to Poppy.

Once they arrived in his quarters, he spelled the door to lock.

"The unbreakable vow. Only until I am ready to talk publicly," Rose snapped back. She offered her arm to him. She could be herself, now that her disguise was gone.

"I, Severus Snape, swear on my magic not to repeat anything that is said within this room, until given permission to do so," he grudgingly said. He watched the magic over their arms, before he dropped his arm and went to sit in his chair. He summoned the fire whisky, and took a long swig from the bottle.

Hesitantly, Rose undid the cloak, dropping it from around herself onto the floor. Her body was very thin, frail looking, and she looked just like a young version of Lily Potter. She had high cheekbones, thin eyebrows and a narrow face. Her long, ginger locks fell down to her hips, though a small pair of black ears poked out through her hair.

"Lily had twins. Sirius spelled me to look like Harry if anything happened to him. Voldemort killed Harry that night and well, I became him. The potion reveals all, hence the ears and the fact I'm definitely female," she explained, rushing her confession.

She hesitantly sat in his other chair, but she couldn't' get comfortable and began to curl up, a soft purring escaping her.

"I'm a Kitsune, from my father's side, though the line has been dormant for -"

"Close to a thousand years. They're supposed to be extinct," Severus interrupted, looking her over, with disbelief clearly on his face.

There was an actual Kitsune in his quarters, and it looked just like Lily Potter. He observed her closely, and could see the burns beginning to heal on her face. The magic was strong and raw.

"You will tell the school that Harry has left, and there is a new student, myself. Unless you're going to take me on as an apprentice," she spoke rather bluntly, not expecting him to want her as an apprentice. However, she could see him not wanting to let her go far, as she did look a lot like Lily.

"I will need help either way. You see, it's complicated, the spell Sirius placed on me. It limited my magic, so I'm a lot more powerful than I'm used to," Rose pointed out a little timidly. She was not sure if she should be so honest with him.

"First things first, potions, something to eat, then you can sleep, and I will think of our options. The world isn't going to take well to Harry potter being dead and you being a girl," he reminded her gently.

He had already lost Lily, so he was not willing to lose this girl. She looked just like Lily. Maybe she could finally be his. No. Severus needed to lock himself away. He couldn't be hurt again.

"Whats your name? Unless it is Harry?" Severus suddenly asked. He stood and went to collect her potions.

"Rose Lily Eileen Potter."

A bottle smashed from the potions storage room. "What?!" Surely he couldn't of heard that right. Why would Lily give her daughter his mothers name?

"Rose... Lily... Eileen... Potter," she answered, pausing after each answer she gave. She was confused by his reaction. "Though I don't know where Eileen came from," she mumbled, more to herself. The witch momentarily lost herself in thought.

"It was my mother's name. Me and Lily made a promise as kids to name one of kids after ourselves or our parents." He answered easily. He grabbed the potions once more and placed them on the table, "Drink up. You're going to need your strength."

Reluctantly, Rose sat up and drank the potions. She pulled a face as she drank each one, suddenly regretting her heightened senses.

"Tell me about mum, please," the young kit begged. She curled up on the chair, as she looked up hopefully towards the elder wizard.

"Soon. I will soon. I'll find the photos and letters tomorrow," Severus promised her. He then stood, heading into his office to arrange his lesson plans. He returned an hour later, and found the witch curled up in his chair, purring contently.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights to JK Rowling. Sadly, I am not her.

NEWLY BETA'D please reread chapters one and two. Beta'd by ViolinFire14

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose woke with a thump. She'd managed to roll over and fall off the sofa... Wait, sofa? When did she move?

With a grumble, she pushed herself up into a sitting position She picked up her wand and cast a quick tempus charm, telling her that it was only six am. She looked around for her bag, wondering if Severus bought it in, then her eyes fell on it. With a smile she walked over to it and took out her potions book, blank parchment paper, ink and quill. She flipped open the book and began to work on her essay.

Her red hair fell like a curtain over her face. She soon realised that she was only now putting more effort into her studies, which she hadn't done before. Now she was 'her' she could actually put in the effort and stop trying to be like her father, irresponsible, pig headed and actually work for what she wanted.

After nearly an hour of working, she stopped writing, placed down her quill, and winced as her stomach angrily growled, indicating that she was starving. The little she ate was only enough to keep her magic stable, keep the spell up, and hide her extra ears.

The spell that had been put on her wasn't one to be used lightly. It drained the persons magic, drained them of all their strength to a minimum, and to a point of near exhaustion. Ever since, Rose had been on the run, her body having never recovered. The lack of food and nutrition had ruined her insides, and lowered what she was able to do, so now the spell was off she could actually learn to live.

"Early riser, I see," Severus drawled from the doorway. It had taken him a moment to sort himself out, for he had thought that it was Lily sitting at his coffee table.

"Just finished my potions essay, Sir," Rose spoke shyly, looking down at her hands. She wasn't sure how she felt about being here.

"I can take you on as an apprentice, but it would need to be a formal apprenticeship contract. Meaning you would need to live here full time, and I will be your 'master', so to speak," he informed her.

He had been up most of the night, worrying about how this could go. He didn't want to mention the fact that a standard contract said they were supposed to be sharing a bed and should try and produce one child together.

"But what about the 'Harry' situation?" Rose asked.

She had a feeling that people were not going to be happy that their saviour was really a girl, that she's been staying in a boys dormitory, and how her life has been a secret. It was not going to go down well

"We will need to talk to Minerva about your... situation, and go from there. It will be easier to say 'Mr' Potter has left, as he didn't need to return. The hard part will be convincing your dunderhead friends that 'Harry' has died, or run off, or something," the wizard pointed out calmly. His tone held a hint of boredom. He had thought this over far too much for his liking.

Rose took a deep breath to momentarily collect her thoughts. "I guess I should be honest with her. She has helped me a lot throughout the years. Though to be blunt, Sir, why are you helping me? Is it because I look like my mother? Because if it is, I don't want to be used to fulfil your fantasy of being with her, or something like that. I am a different person to my mother," the witch stated bluntly.

Surprise flickered across the wizard's face. He opened his mouth to reply, before closing it again.

"I will admit that it was a shock when I first saw you, but to be honest, it's purely to do with theKitsune. I've always wanted to meet one. I've read the little there is, so I would like to research you as you will," he turned around without another word.

He went to the fire and threw in a handful of floo powder. "Headmistress' office," he called, before sticking his head into the green flames.

"Minerva, please come through as soon as you can," he requested. He removed himself from the flames.

"Pebble," he called out.

A small house elf popped into the room. "Master, how can pebble be of assistance? Master, Sir.

"Breakfast and tea for three please," he spoke. The elf gave a lowly bow and dissapparated. Within minutes the elf returned with trays of breakfast foods and tea.

"Anything else, master, sir?" She asked. Her wide eyes looked almost happy, hinting a sense of excited to be serving her master.

"No, thank you," Severus spoke, dismissing her.

Moments later, Minerva walked through the fireplace. She stopped dead at the sight of the young female on the floor. She was playing with her quill, the inner cat really deeming to show at that moment. As she pawed at it, small purring sounds escaped her.

"Severus, who is the kit?" the elder witch asked. Her eyes were fixated on the 'legendary' creature before her

"Harry, Harry potter. Or rather, who you thought was 'the boy who lived'," Rose spoke up. She seemed to break from her playful trance, fear clear on her features.

Minerva frowned, looking to the girl whom admittedly looked like Lily. It couldn't be possible someone would of noticed if Harry was a girl...

"Is this true, Severus?" she asked. She didn't take her eyes off the with, trusting this to be some foolish prank, or something.

"Yes. We were brewing a potion yesterday. The insufferable Slytherins in my class thought it would be funny to blow up their potion over Rose, and there no longer stood a Mr Potter, but rather a Miss," Severus explained. He was worried it looked like Rose was about to flee, and get as far away from here as she could.

"How?"

"Sirius put a charm over me, so if anything happened to Harry, I would become him, so I could remain a secret. Voldemort killed Harry that night, so I changed into him and, well, you know the rest," Rose informed the Headmistress. She didn't look up whilst speaking, too shy due to not having enough confidence in herself.

"It's okay. I'll leave. It'll be like I was never here. I promise," the kit spoke. She was clearly aware that she had disappointed people, and that hurt her inner creature.

She turned and went to call on her inner self to apparate, but a hand touched her arm.

"No, go through to my room, first door on the left. Take a bath and I will sort this out. You are staying with me," Severus spoke firmly. He knew her Kitsune needed to be told what was right and wrong. It needed the reassurance.

The young witch nodded. She quickly went into the room she had been instructed to go to. She didn't say anything else, or look back. She shut the door behind her

"Do you know nothing about Kitsunes? They will do everything they can to please, and leave the moment they think they are not wanted. If this gets out into the world that Harry is dead and is actually a female Kitsune, how is this going to look on us? I don't know what she's been through, but she will become my apprentice so I can keep an eye on her," Severus said. His voice was low and harsh, and it was laced with pure anger. He wasn't losing his chance of research.

"I can deal with the publicity, if you can not break the little kit. You know what an apprenticeship leads to. Are you ready to be a father within the year? Are you ready to take on such a young Kitsune? You also have to consider that Kits often have more than one mate," McGonagall pointed out.

The press was one thing. Keeping her inheritance a secret would be the hard bit. If she had two mates there would be a potential conflict between them.

Severus nodded. "I can deal with her. She needs to learn to be her. What Black did to her capped her magic. There is no telling how strong she is now. She was strong enough when she took down the dark Lord. This just needs to be taken a day at a time. I will help her regain her health, and we shall go from there. If you get the contract, I will come to see you after lunch," Severus dismissed her. He turned his back to her and went to see how Rose was doing.

The elder witch nodded, taking her cue to leave. She walked through the flames once she said her destination. It was going to be the start of a very long day.

Severus opened the door. "Rose? Are you decent?"

"Y-yes," Rose answered timidly, slowly coming from the bathroom. She only had his shirt on, since she didn't have anything else to change into.

"I hope you don't mind. I-I had nothing else," she stuttered. She looked away, sensitive about her scars. With her legs on show, Severus could begin to see the damage that was done to her while she was living with the Muggles.

The sight of seeing her with damp hair and in nothing more than his shirt nearly made him lose his control. She definitely wasn't Lily. She was more than that. His gaze slipped down to her legs, and he frowned upon further observation of the scars . They looked like knife wounds... He decided not to ask about them. She would talk about them in her own time... Hopefully.

The wizards train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone running into his quarters. Only one knew his password. Malfoy.

"Godfather! Where are you? Have you heard the news? Potter has left. Ha! It worked!" The blonde called into his quarters

"You were stupid with your actions!" Severus snapped as he left his bedroom. He went over to the closest thing he had to a son. "You could of killed him!"

Draco backed off at this realisation, feeling intimidated by the elder wizard's anger. "I'm sorry. Wow, calm down Severus." Draco tried to calm the man stepping backwards, fear flashing across his face for a moment.

His eyes slipped to the doorway Severus had come from, and his heart seemed to falter. "W-who is she?" He asked, looking at Rose.

The Kit cowered back behind the door, despite having a sense of something pulling her back towards the men. She had no clue what it was.

"Rose, come here and meet Draco, my godson," Severus called to the female. He looked back to the door. He knew the Kit within her couldn't ignore the order.

Rose slowly came back out from the door, and cautiously walked up behind Severus. She'd glamoured her tail but left her ears in place, she liked them.

"Mine," was the only word to escape the Kit's mouth. The smell of him was rich to her nose, and she slowly approached the new man.

"Both. Mine."

Draco looked stunned as he looked at the lady before him. She was beautiful. It explained why he hadn't seen Severus and why he wasn't around earlier.

"What does she mean by 'mine'?" Draco asked. He curiously held out his hand for the strange being before him.

Rose jogged the last few steps, rubbing her head against his hand, and purred when he began to scratch her ears.

"She has claimed you and I as mates from the sound of it," Severus quietly responded to his godson. He watched the way the Kit seemed to bask in his attention


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do I feel like I know you?" Draco asked, more to himself than anyone else around him. He couldn't understand it.

"You do, and you don't." Severus' voice interrupted Draco's thoughts, and he was not sure if he should tell him what was going on.

He felt he couldn't. Only the young Kit before them could decide to tell him. "Alas, it's not my story to tell you. You will have to ask your mate for details," he added. He scratched behind Rose's other ear, not wanting her to miss out.

A large purr escaped her as he did. She seemed to glow slightly, by the contact of both men. A pout crossed her features when both of the wizards stopped.

"I'm scared," she mumbled. She realised she would have to tell him. She curled into Severus' body, as if trying to hide herself.

"If he rejects me, I-I couldn't cope. Please don't make me tell him. Please," she begged, tears beginning to fall down her face.

They had spent the last eight years almost killing each other. It was what Sirius said to do, even though she could never physically harm him. Now she knew why. Life couldn't be simple. First the 'dungeon bat', and now her nemesis.

"I didn't mean to be horrible. Sirius told me I had to...to-to-to keep safe. I-I didn't want to be horrible to anyone. Don't hate me." The witch was close to hysterics by this point, soaking the shirt Severus was wearing with her tears.

"Hey, hey, what do you mean? Tell me, please. I promise I won't be mad," Draco soothed, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"He knew. Dumbledore knew. He kept giving me potions to turn me against the Slytherins. He even injected me before the sorting ceremony so the hat wouldn't put me there. The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin," she babbled on, finally being able to spill the secrets she had hidden away for years.

"Dumbledore couldn't let me be my true self. He kept sending me back to my uncle, even though he knew what they were doing...He watched. I've got nothing. I can't lose my mates, I can't," Rose whimpered into Severus, refusing to look at Malfoy.

"Wait. You mean, Sirius? As in Sirius Black? He was my cousin. I'm sure I would of known if he had a kid or something, and why weren't you here before? Please tell me. I promise I won't reject you," Draco begged her. He sat on the sofa, giving her the little space she clearly needed.

"Come on, Rose. Tell him. He will understand. Then you can tell me about your Uncle and Dumbledore," Severus encouraged her. He picked up the witch and carried her to the sofa. He placed her down beside Draco, before he went to sit on the other side of her himself.

"I... I... I'mHarryPotter. Except, I'm not Harry Potter, as Harry is dead. I'm his twin sister. Sirius spelled me to look like Harry, in case Harry died, and if he didn't, Sirius would of said I was his daughter. Voldemort killed Harry that night, but didn't know I existed. He didn't even think of coming to look for a second child. Then the rest, everyone knows. I was dropped off with my aunt and uncle, and, yeah," she rushed out the words, and she hid back into Severus again.

"As you brewed your potion correctly, it revealed the charm on Miss Potter and, well, here she is," Severus added on for his witch...Wait...yes. His.

"I'm sorry. I... Wait. Where are your burns though?" Draco asked, curiously. He wasn't sure what to believe. If this was 'Harry Potter', then where were the burns? They should of been fatal. She could be disfigured, but now she looked as if nothing had happened.

"Raw magic can heal."

"Sirius kept giving me potions as well. I...I don't like dogs. Kits hate them. The potions were often mis-brewed. So I don't know if that has had an effect," she added.

Without warning, she quickly skittered off into Severus' bedroom, to hide, not wanting to be there if he wanted nothing to do with her.

"How did no one notice? She's been in a boys' dormitory! She was in the boys' showers...Changing rooms..." he shuddered at the thought of it.

"Between Dumbledore and Black, it's amazing she's alive, Draco, let alone anything else. She's been starved, magic capped and forced to live the first eighteen years of her life as a man. If you don't want her to be your mate, then walk out of this door now, and don't say another word. I will not lose her because of you," Severus growled.

He turned his back on his Godson. He wasn't going to lose his chance for research. The only records of 'human' Kitsunes, only had signs on being a Kit, but that was much older. Who knew what could happen.

Draco went to speak, but quickly shut his mouth. He turned to walk away, and paused. "This isn't a no. I need space to think about this," were his last words as he walked out of the wizard's quarters.

Severus gave a heavy sigh. Now he had to figure out how to talk to Rose. He wanted to find out more about her past, and if possible, what Black and Dumbledore had been giving her.

He walked over to his room, and slowly opened the door. A small frown crossed his features as he saw her curled up in a corner of the room, shaking in fear.

"He hates me, doesn't he? I told you not to make me tell him." Tears began spilling down her cheeks. Rejection was the easiest killer in a Kitsune.

"No, no, no. He's just scared himself, Rose. It's dawned on him that he almost killed his mate." Severus rushed to her side. He shifted her so she was sat in his lap, and he began to rock her gently.

"Let's talk about something else, anything. Or are you hungry? Breakfast in still on the table," he offered to her.

A hungry growl from her stomach was the only answer the wizard needed. He stood up, whilst keeping her cradled to his chest. He walked out of his bedroom and placed her on a chair by the table, before tucking her in. "Dig in, little one."

Slowly, Rose began to take food and move it to her plate. However, she seemed to be looking for reassurance for the little that she'd taken. The witch was starving, but she couldn't eat a lot. Eating was bad. That's what Uncle Vernon said.

Rose ate half a sausage and a slice of toast, before she pushed her plate away. Her gaze dropped to her hands.

"Rose, are you sure you're full? Eat as much as you want," Severus said softly. He raised his hand to get his glass.

The moment Severus rose his hand, Rose jumped off the chair in fear. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't eat anymore. I know I'm a freak, just don't beat me..." She begged the man.

She collapsed to her knees and began crying, hiding her face in her hands. Her body tensed, waiting for the beating that wasn't going to come.

"Rose, Rose. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Severus soothed, slowly walking over to her.

"I know I'm a freak. Not the knife. Please uncle. Not the knife..."

The wizard froze, realising she was terrified of him. She was fixed in a bad memory of her uncle. He wanted to kill he man more than ever. What had he done to her? Guilt washed over him from the way he treated her.

"Rose!" Severus snapped, not knowing what he could do.

He created a worse response from her, indicated by the scream she let out. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. He sat in his chair and began stroking her ears. A short while later she seemed to calm down a little. Slowly, the witch sobbed herself to sleep, keeping huddled into his chest, clinging onto his shirt with a clamp-like grip. Sensing he wasn't going to go anywhere soon he conjured a notebook and biro. He loved the Muggle pens. They were so easy to write with.

Severus began writing down what he knew about Rose. He wanted to monitor everything. His peaceful writing was short lived. An hour later, Rose broke out in a cold sweat, screaming and shouting, begging someone to stop. Her hands moved, letting go of him to cover her lower body.

"Rose, wake up!" Severus gently shook her, not even looking to see who had slammed his door open. Draco walked in, panting heavily.

"What happened? I felt really dizzy, then sudden pain," he spoke, between heavy breaths. He had a broom in hand. He'd obviously been flying, and soon enough he got his answer.

Rose was begging now, tears running down her face. Her body began to burn up, literally feeling like she was on fire. She couldn't get much hotter. How was this possible?...

"Draco, get a damp cloth to cool her down. She's reliving a memory," Severus said. Both the men wiped her over with the cool cloth. Soon the screaming and the begging had subsided, and green eyes opened up. She looked at the men and jumped away from the them. She ran to hide herself in Severus' wardrobe, scared to go out. She had seen Dumbledore and Vernon, not Severus and Draco. How did they find her? She saw Dumbledore get killed. Was he back to get her? Silent sobs were racked through her body. She couldn't be found. She wanted her mates...They could protect her...She hoped.

"Rose?" Draco called out, heading into severus' room, while Severus went and checked in other rooms.

"Mate," Rose whispered gently. Cautiously, she opened the wardrobe door. Draco had seen the opening door, and slowly stepped inside with her.

"It's okay, I'm here," he soothed, holding his mate close to him for the first time. He stroked her ears gently. "Sev," he called out, in order for Severus to relax and stop looking.

"Who were you trying to stop and hide from?" Draco asked, quietly keeping his attention focussed on her ears. He knew she enjoyed that.

"U-u-uncle Vernon...My magic exploded before he could do anything, so he just got me..." She whispered. She buried her face in his chest.

She tried to pull down the shirt she was wearing, in an attempt to cover up her scars. Dumbledore had given her uncle a knife that was solid silver, with white ash. Magic couldn't heal it, her scars were never going to disappear.

"He-he..." She took a shaky breath, looking up and seeing Severus in the door way... She needed to get this off her chest.

"I ate at breakfast - he didn't let me eat. Eating was bad. I would have a slice of plain bread a day if I was lucky. He called me a freak, and to hurry up, and die. I wanted to...He dragged me into the cupboard, my bedroom, and pulled out the new knife he got. He said Dumbledore gave it to him for when I was really naughty. He cut open my clothes, and...He tried to touch me...He was forcing my hands away. My magic exploded, knocking him against the wall. It was then he grabbed the knife and continuously slit down my legs. Making it look like I was doing it to myself..." Rose explained, with a soft whimper.

She hid her face in the crook of Malfoy's neck, inhaling his scent, wanting to be intoxicated by him.

"Did he ever manage to touch you?" Sev asked. His blood was boiling. He was going to kill that man.

"No. He didn't even know I was a girl. It was revolting. The spell was very realistic... I had... male body parts." She shuddered at the memory keeping close to Draco.

"Well, here, you are aloud to eat, we won't hurt you I promise. " Draco tried to sooth her kissing her cheek gently before he hesitated as he realized what he had done. "Sorry."

A purr escaped her, the inner Kit happy about the small motion. "Don't say sorry," she whispered shyly. She looked up at Severus. Part of her felt bad about leaving him out. "I'm sorry about earlier..." Rose mumbled,dropping her gaze. She felt guilty and hurt knowing she had hurt him. She braced herself for rejection, knowing it was coming, and that she deserved it.

"Rose, don't worry about it. As Draco said, you can eat as much as you like. Would you like to come back and eat some more?" He offered the Kit his hand, seeing that she was tense. He wanted to prove he would never hurt her, he couldn't do that to her.

Rose flinched when he moved his hand towards her before she slowly Rose her gaze and took his hand and let him pull her up before she offered Draco hers which he in turn took.

She went back to the table and managed to eat a little more. She was glowing again with having both her mates around her. "Will you still let me fly?" She asked, noticing Draco's broom leaning against the wall.

"I'm not going to stop you," the elder wizard answered easily.

"We can go out in a bit and fly if you like. Well... Once we've sorted some clothing. I could get mother to bring some through? Just to tide you over." Draco offered, not knowing who else to ask. Narcissa would love having another female around, a girl to spoil...

"I don't want to tell her my past." The Kit tensed up, not wanting everyone to know. Granted, the woman had saved her life, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone else.

"Tell her what you want. Cissy will be very excited for the female company."

Severus sent off his patronous to ask for her to join them. He could only hope it wouldn't be too much for the young witch


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my AMAZING beta, ViolinFire14. She's amazing :D

Nacrissa was quick to jump at the opportunity of having a young witch around that she could spoil. Though Severus' warning of no personal questions did worry her. Despite her worries she stepped through the professor's floo an hour later, with a bag filled with shrunken clothing, makeup and various other items. Cissy was determined to get some answers. She would just have to tread very carefully, knowing what Severus could be like when he lost his temper. It was something she wasn't keen to relive any time soon.

Although in complete honestly, the elder witch couldn't see what damage one question could do.

She smiled as she walked through the fireplace, seeing her son there. The witch encased him in a hug, then stepped away.

"Where is this lady then?" She asked. She was eager for the female company. She spent most of her time in the manor alone, now that Lucius was always working, trying to bring back his wealth. The ministry had stripped it from them. Going out was such a rare occasion for he, let alone an excuse to go shopping.

"Through here. She just needs something to wear and then we're going flying. On Monday, if you can come for nine, you two can spend the day shopping with uncle Sev's account," he added, whilst knowing that would brighten her mood.

"But no questions. She's under a lot of stress. She recently ran away from home and has been a friend of Severus'," Draco produced forward the lie they had practiced.

"Yes, yes, just let me see her."

Draco then led her through into Severus' bedroom where Rose was sat on the bed. The young witch had fear written over her features. She'd hidden her tail, but she left her ears. They were barely visible through her hair, only the black tips sticking up through.

Nacrissa squealed with excitement when she saw her.

"Hello. I'm Narcissa, but please, call me Cissy. We can be just like sisters. Come on boys, out. It's time to work on making her...look like a lady," she finished. She looked Rose over, then shoved Severus and Draco from the room.

Rose gave a shy smile. She'd never been able to look 'like a lady' before, so this was a learning curve.

Cissy shoved Rose onto a chair and transfigured Severus' chest of draws into a dresser, with a mirror. Only then did she begin to summon things from her bag.

The elder witch started with her hair, by pulling it back into a french braid. She left some hair at the front, to give a slight side fringe, which framed her face and highlighted her features. Her ears were fully on show now her hair was back. It created a contrast between the vibrant ginger and the jet black.

Nacrissa then spun the chair around so she could focus more on the witch's face. She applied a deep blusher and red lipstick, along with black mascara and eyeliner. It was tough to make her features 'pop' without being too much.

"What were you doing now dear?"

"I...oh. Quidditch. We're going to go flying. I've not done it in a while." She gave a small smile. She looked to her reflection, and wasn't sure of what to make of it. It was one thing looking like her mother, but now she looked like her own person. It scared Rose slightly. This was all so new. Before she knew it, some Muggle clothing was thrown at her.

"Come and get me once you're finished, and I will dress you as we ladies dress. Your boys won't know what's hit them." Narcissa smiled. She casted a charm on her hair and makeup so it wouldn't be effected by any weather changes, or the strong winds she would be facing when flying.

Rose gave a weak smile, then nodded. She went into the bathroom to change. Pulling on the black skinny jeans and deep green, low cut vest top, she could curse Narcissa. But she had little else on offer. When she walked back into Severus' room, she was happy to see a long cardigan on the bed for her to wear until she got to the pitch. Rose buttoned it up before stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"There is a slight problem, gentlemen. My broom is in my room..." She began, before looking up shyly. She anxiously waited for their reaction on her new look.

"I'll come to get it with yo-..." Draco stopped when his eyes fell on her. Butterflies flooded his stomach. "Wow..." He eventually managed to say.

Severus was the first to recover from the shock of seeing her look like a girl for the first time.

"It's already here. I created a room beside mine, incase you didn't want to share. All of your belongings are in there. Harry's...yours...whatever you want to call it."

The young witch giggled at the elder wizard's sudden lack for words. A blush flooded her cheeks, though she was suddenly excited to show them what had been hidden.

A grin split across her face. She skipped into her room and found her firebolt leaning against the bed. She then came out to see her men standing there.

"Let's go. We're going to cause a commotion sooner or later," she said. She waved her free hand over her broom, adding in green stripes into the sticks. She supported her true house colours for a change.

Draco quickly stepped up, smiling at the colours she'd chosen. He took her hand gently, then cautiously looked to Sev, not sure if it was wise to have the ears on show. But he didn't want to upset the Kit and mention it.

Severus cast a nonverbal notice-me-not charm over her ears, so only he and Draco could see the fox ears. Only then did he lead the way out of his quarters, to head towards the Quidditch pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been so ill and no muse :'(. Will try and update all my stories as soon as I can.

-x-x-x-

The whispering and pointing started before Rose had even left the dungeons. Even being between Severus and Draco, it all felt slightly daunting. She couldn't tell what they were saying. If they were judging, being supportive or hating she just didn't know, and that terrified her.

The witch cast a glance to the older wizard. She saw him storm off to scold some Slytherins, then she used the chance to jump on her broom and quickly fly her way out of the first open window. Finally! Her small form was good for something!

"Pott- Rose! " Severus barked, when he noticed her get on her broom. He almost called her Potter. Almost.

"I'll go. See you out there, Professor," Draco ran to the window and jumped out of it, whilst mounting his broom mid-fall.

He tried to catch up with his mate. He almost fell off at the sight that awaited him in the stands. Rose had removed her coat, showing off what she had been hiding. The low-cut vest top left little to his imagination. A grin split across the witch's lips when she met his gaze. She flew over to his side, keeping her broom steady. She carefully removed her hands from the handle, and placed them on his thighs. Slowly, she leant forward, her mouth only inches from his. But just as quickly, she pushed herself away from him, and flipped the broom over. She made a rapid descent, nearly hitting the ground, until she suddenly pulled up, to become level with Severus.

"Hey. The balls are in the stand, so hurry up." She said to him. She went back to where Draco w,as, who was still dazed and shocked.

"Shut your mouth, or you're going to catch some flies," Rose remarked. Well, that worked.

"What?"

"It's a Muggle saying."

Before either teen could question each other further, a flash of gold flew between them. For a moment they paused, then they both darted off.

Severus watched the two of them in pursuit of the snitch. He had charmed it to be a little faster than normal, just to try and throw them off. It did seem to be working.

The two teens ended up chasing the snitch for close to an hour, before things began to look like they were taking a turn for the worst. The Kit was beginning to tire, and was facing an inner war with herself. She wanted to win, but she didn't want to win and lose her mate. She believed beating him would upset him. She couldn't upset him. No. Upsetting him was bad.

Suddenly, she began to drop. Tears began to fill her eyes, blurring her vision. They began to fall down her face. How could she have been so stupid? She quickly flew down to Severus, ignoring everything around her. She didn't look up till it was too late. The snitch had slipped into hand. She squealed when the cold metal made contact with her skin, and she let go of the broom in shock. Her broom jolted back, and she collided into Draco's path. Rose went tumbling off her broom, and headed straight to the ground.

Severus watched in horror at the sight before him. Rose had collided into Draco, and panic began to set in. Before he knew it, Rose was plummeting towards the cold, hard, grassy Quidditch pitch.

"Arresto Momentum," Severus called out the moment he seen her fall from the broom.

Her fall slowed, and Severus hurried his way over to her. He hadn't understood why she broke away from Draco, until his eyes laid upon the snitch. She had the snitch in sight, the was accident prone as ever. That fact certainly hadn't changed when she did.

Draco reached her side first, and he was thankful that she was uninjured, due to Severus' quick reaction, but, she seemed shaken up.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Please don't leave me. I didn't mean to get it. I didn't mean to win. Please...don't hate me... Don't beat me... I'll be good..." Rose pleaded. Tears were spilling out of her eyes. She looked away, and shoved the snitch into Draco's hands.

"Hey, hey. No, Rose," he soothed. Draco tried to put his arms around her to calm her but she wriggled away, and hid in Severus' robes as best as she could. Severus cautiously wrapped an arm around her. He didn,t want to distress her further.

"Come on. Why don't you come and get some sleep? Then we shall go out for dinner tonight," Severus offered her. When he got a small nod, he gave Draco a smile.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled. He watched as Severus picked up the girl and hid her in his robes, and headed inside.

Draco was left with the snitch and the two brooms. He carried the broom and kept the snitch firmly in his hand, as he headed inside. Instead of going to Severus' quarters, however, he went to the Slytherin common room. He went straight up the steps, ignoring those who looked in his direction. As soon as he went to his room, he flopped down onto his bed. He waved his wand to put the brooms and the snitch away. He began going over things in his head. What was going on? He couldn't be dealing with all her whiplash emotions, it was staring to mess with his head.

Severus sat on his bed, cradling the young Kit close to his chest as she napped. She had a vice-like grip as she held onto his shirt. Rose couldn't let herself be alone. She finally felt safe, and at home. Whilst she was still aware of what was going on around her, she was taking the chance to rest as much as she could.

About an hour later, she roused from her light slumber. She abruptly sat up as she heard the floo activate. She twisted around, /spanspan class="s5"her lips getting caught against Severus'. She froze.

A spark filtered between them, but she stayed very still, waiting for him to react. She was expecting him to push her away, or scold her... After a moment of hesitation, Sev placed a hand on her cheek, and kissed her softly. This was different than it had been with anyone else. There was this strange feeling within him... Softly, he broke away when he heard Narcissa's voice. Inwardly, he groaned. He didn't want to leave Rose, but he knew better than to go keep the witch waiting. "You go get dressed. I'll go see what she wants, dear."

Rose slipped off him, and watched him leave for a moment. She went to the chest of dresses Narcissa had given her. She pulled out a deep Slytherin green one. She put it on, then did her hair.

The Wizard's jaw dropped when he saw her. It was an older styled dress. She had corset around her waist, which made it look even smaller than it was lead on to be.

"Hey, Cissy. What's going on?" Rose asked. She sat down on the sofa, keeping a low gaze from Severus as he put his mask back up.

"I was talking to Draco, and we both realized you were going to have to be sorted again? Or aren't you staying in education now?" She asked curiously. She was being blunt and straight to the point

"Severus is taking me on as an apprentice. Though I have considered just doing my last year, and being his apprentice at the same time," Rose answered easily. She wasn't quite sure yet, but she knew she needed to think quickly.

"The reality is, I will be sorted into Slytherin, as I was originally supposed to be. I don't know if I would like to go back into school and be a student. I think I would, but I like staying here..." her voice trailed off towards the end. She dropped her gaze. She wanted to be with Severus, it was as simple as that. If she could, she wanted Draco there too, but she had a feeling he wasn't going to want her.

"You can only stay here if you're my apprentice, but as it's your last year, you and Draco could stay in here on weekends," The wizard offered thoughtfully. He could bend a few rules, but he couldn't have that much favouritism, knowing that she wouldn't want all of the extra attention.

"That sounds perfect. I look forward to hearing the results from the sorting. Right, I must go. I'll see you tomorrow, then, bring our shopping trip forward," Nacrissa said. She kissed Rose's cheek, then Severus' forehead, then went back through the fireplace.

"What if I'm not Slytherin? " Rose asked.

"I will look after you regardless. Do you still want to be my apprentice, as well as a student here?"

"Y-yes. If-if that's what you want," the witch stuttered.

"I would love it." Severus spoke with a firmer edge, and looked down at her. It was time to go and see what the hat said. No time was better than the present.

"Let's go to the headmistress' office, and find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat awkwardly in the chair in front of Professor McGonagall. She had known this woman for the last eight years of her life, and now she felt like she was sat in front of a stranger.

"Harr-Rose. Please relax. Whatever the hat says we will support you and make sure you're well looked after within your house," Minerva started. "Would you like to sign all the paperwork for the apprenticeship now, or would you rather wait until after we've decided on your house?"

"Lets sign now... Please.. If-if that's what you want," the younger witch said. She looked up at Severus curiously. She was worried that she had stepped out of line by deciding a decision that involved him, without asking him first.

"Now would be fine. Make sure you read it and know what you're getting yourself into," Severus intervened, sensing her discomfort.

"Have you read it?" Rose asked, turning to look at him.

"Yes, I have, Rose."

"Then why do I need to read it? I trust you," The Kitsune questioned. She picked up the quill dipped it into the dark ink.

"It's up to you. Though you will always have the option to read it," Severus finally replied. When she said that she trusted him, he gave a small smile. It was sweet, but now he was faced with having to tell her she would have to bare his child.

Rose signed her name in the desired place. She pricked her finger with a pin, to seal it with her blood. She then offered the pin and the quill to the wizard beside her.

While this was going on, Minerva had picked up the sorting hat. She came up behind the witch then gently placed it on her head. The contact caused Rose to squeal and flinch away. However, it quickly clicked in her mind that it was only a hat.

_"Hmmm...so we meet again. I knew there was something more to you when I sorted you the first time around, Miss Potter,"_ the hat began once the witch below him had settled.

_"Now, I have the decision of what to do with you. I mean you would suit Hufflepuff, for you are hard working, and loyal. Gryffindor, I don't think you belong there. While you may be brave if you are needed for your mates, you are too timid at first touch. Ravenclaw would be another good road for you to go down. You have the intelligence and willingness to learn. Hmmm, yes, Ravenclaw is a very good option for you. Lastly we have Slytherin. The house in which both of your mates are in, but do you belong there? You are not a pureblood, so you would be frowned upon in that house. You do have the determation to make something of yourself. With the help of Nacrissa, I believe you could learn to present yourself better. But are you cunning? Slippery as a snake? I believe you could be."_

_"Severus isn't a pureblood and he's a Slytherin,"_ Rose thought, communicating with the hat.

Severus and Minerva looked at each other. They were worried. The hat didn't normally take this long, but then, this was far from a normal situation.

_"That is true. It is rare for someone who is not pure. I have made my decision,"_ The hat finally concluded.

_"Thank you. I'm sorry for making you chose again for me,"_ Rose thanked the hat. She bit her lip shyly, and with anticipation. She could only cope with a good result.

_"Right, I have finally decided."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rose let out a huge sigh of relief. Without warning, she threw herself into Severus' lap. She hugged him as she sat in his lap. When he tensed, she started to get off him, but was surprised when his arms wrapped around her waist. His hand reached up to remove the hat from her head, and he handed it to the headmistress. He then proceeded to hug the young girl in his lap.

"Lets go through to our quarters. We shall eat and then sleep. Tomorrow we can tell everyone the news," the soft tones of Severus' voice whispered into her ear.

"We will introduce you on Monday to the rest of the school. Tomorrow, you should go with Draco and meet the other Slytherins," Minerva suggested.

Severus gave a nod. He stood up, and held his witch in his arms, as he headed through the floo to his quarters. He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly, then placed her down on the sofa.

"Perhaps a drink?" He offered, looking to her with a small smile on his lips./span/p

"Rose gave a shy nod. She hadn't actually had anything alcoholic before.

The wizard summoned the house else. He asked her to bring them a few different things for Rose to try. Maybe eating little and often would be the way forward with her. He went into a deep mahogany cabinet and pulled out a bottle of elf wine. He had been saving it for a while now. This did seem like the right occasion. It was perfect.

He summoned over two glasses, and placed them on the table in front of her. Only then did he pour out two glasses of the fruity wine. He thanked the house elf before it disappeared. The wizard sat down beside Rose, and kissed her cheek softly.

The pair picked at the food that was in front of them quietly. As to be expected, Rose didn't eat a lot, but Severus chose not to comment on that fact. He just wanted to spend more time with her. Maybe this mate thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

One glass, two, three glasses later, Rose was far from sober. She slowly slid into his lap, and turned so she was facing him, her calves either side of his thighs as she straddled him.

"I'm going to kiss you," she whispered.

She placed a hand on his cheek slowly. She leaned forward, paused briefly, then her lips found his. It started off gentle, just lips touching lightly, but it soon became more, with their lips moving together as one.

Severus ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. He could tell she was inexperienced, but he didn't mind helping her along the way. He used one hand to tilt her chin up slightly, while his other curled into her long red hair. Their tongues battled for dominance, and passion became deeper. Rose soon gave in, and let him take over. A low growl escaped his throat, and a shiver ran down her spine. He shifted so she was laid under him. He kept all his weight on his arms, not letting himself crush her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly against her lips.

His chest was rising and falling in irregular breaths. She had only pulled away due to the dire need for oxygen. A purr of contentness escaped the kit, her inner creature more than happy with the situation.

The wizard slowly ran a hand over the corset of the dress, and his hands began to kneed at her breasts. She moaned at the touch. Her back arched to try and get closer to him. How he wanted to undress her. Another moan escaped the witch's lips, and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

The movement caused the long skirt of her dress to slide up, showing the lacy underwear she had on below. The sight shot Severus' control to hell. He stopped with her breasts, and ran his fingers over the thin fabric. It was all that was stopping him. Her hips bucked into his touch, and a true boyish grin crossed his lips.

The door slammed open to his quarters.

"Severus! You were supposed to- Oh," Draco froze at the sight in front of him.

So. That's how it was. Get him out of the way so he could have his way with _his_ mate No!

"Get out!" Severus snapped harshly. The only thing hiding the large bulge in his pants were the witch's legs.

"No! She is _my_ mate. MINE! You're old enough to be her father!" Draco stormed over to him, and grabbed Severus.

The witch in question screamed, and bolted out of the open door. Neither man noticed. They were too wrapped up in the battle for dominance.

"She is more comfortable with me than she is with you! She was fine 'til you came in and ruined it!"

"Only because you got her drunk! Sleep with her, forget me? I don't fucking think so!" Draco grabbed the bottle of wine and in one swing, smashed it over the potions master's head. He watched him drop like a sack of potatoes. He froze with shock, causing the left over bit of the bottle to drop and crash to the ground... What the hell had he done?!

Draco too, turned around and ran.


End file.
